Computational systems are often made up of at least one circuit card assemblies (CCAs) in a card cage that are designed to be removed and replaced. In order to maintain the CCAs in place, CCA retention systems or CCA retainers have been developed. The CCA retainers can secure the CCA within a card cage after the CCA has been placed within the card cage. Typical circuit card assembly retention systems, such as those utilizing wedges or springs, often have problems operating properly, for example, ensuring that the wedge structures do not stick in place during retraction of the CCA once the restraining force is removed. These systems can further comprise a prohibitively large volume for the design of a many CCA systems. In addition, such systems can have a weight or cost that can be prohibitive for their use in many applications.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.